Feel about you now
by Die Yuy
Summary: Eine Songfiction über die Beziehung von Draco und Harry oneshot


Feel.... about you now

Autor: Yuy

Inhaltsangabe: Eine Songfiction über die Beziehung von Draco und Harry.

Lied: About you now- Sugarbabes

Warnungen...:

Slash, Fluff, Spoiler, AU, OOC,

...und Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Ich fand die Idee irgendwie niedlich, so nach dem Motto: Wenn es ein Musical wäre wie würden solche Lieder/Szenen wohl ablaufen? Und ich mag Karaoke XD

O_o_O_o_O

„Ja, da hast du so Recht!!!", lachend stimmte er Blaise zu. „Ich meine Zauberer können zaubern, aber Muggel haben dafür wesentlich mehr Phantasie, um sich und alle anderen zu unterhalten." Er hob das kleine Glas an seine Lippen und trank. Dann klatschte er anerkennend der schlanken Brünetten und ihren zwei blonden Freundinnen auf der Bühne zu, die gerade die letzten Takte von „Killer Queen" sangen.

Als nächstes trat ein schüchterner, irgendwie unscheinbarer Junge auf die Bühne.

„Ähm .... ja ...... also ..... ich woll- wollte jetzt was hip... also rappen und zwar .. vo- von Eminem das Lied „Toy Soldier"

Blaise stöhnte und Draco lachte. Das wurde ja immer besser! Der Abend würde anscheinend doch noch amüsant werden.

Am Ende des Liedes konnte Draco vor lachen kaum klatschen. Der Junge war wirklich schlecht, aber die Regeln bei Karaoke waren eindeutig und unumstößlich: Geklatscht wird immer!

„_Genau das Richtige um mich aufzumuntern_" dachte Draco.

Es gab eine zweite Regel: Jeder, der in der Bar war musste singen. Er und Blaise waren bisher nur mit trinken beschäftigt gewesen. Um DAS zu tun brauchte er mehr Mut und den musste er sich halt antrinken.

Ab und zu kamen neue Gäste in den kleinen, schon leicht verrauchten Kellerraum einer Londoner Bar. Das schummrige Licht kam von vielen kleinen Kerzen. Nur die Bühne war durch ein paar Scheinwerfer erleuchtet.

Gegen Mitternacht konnten sie sich nicht mehr wehren und wurden auf die Bühne geschickt. Die beiden jungen Zauberer diskutierten auf der Bühne noch hingebungsvoll über die Songauswahl als ein kühler Luftzug Draco zur Tür schauen ließ.

...

ER stand da.

Die schwarzen Haare so unordentlich wie immer. Der schlanke, leicht muskulöse Körper steckte in dunklen Jeans und einem roten T-Shirt. Die grünen Augen leuchteten hinter der runden Brille.

Harry Potter hatte gerade die Karaokebar betreten und lies sich einfach nicht anmerken ob er ihn und Blaise erkannt hatte.

„_Oh Merlin nein. Bitte nicht. Warum er? Warum jetzt? Warum hier?_" .... die Gedanken wirbelten in Dracos Kopf herum.

Nur nebenbei registrierte er, dass auch Blaise zur Tür schaute und leicht spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. Allerdings registrierte er nicht das kleine, gemeine Grinsen und das sein bester Freund ein Lied wählte. Dann drückte Blaise ihm das Micro in die Hand, murmelte ihm: „Um Merlins Willen, versuch es wenigstens!", zu und verließ schnell die Bühne.

Er hörte ein Klatschen und ein paar Takte eines Liedes. Er kannte dieses Lied. Gesungen wurde es von einer Muggelband. Von Mädchen. Er überlegte nur kurz. Nein, eigentlich überlegte er gar nicht, sondern schaute direkt in Harrys unglaublich grüne Augen und begann zu singen:

It was so easy that night  
should have been strong yeah I lied  
nobody gets me like you

Er schaute jetzt unsicher durch den Raum. Er sah Blaise, der ihm aufmunternd zuprostete, er sah blaue Augen unter einem roten Haarschopf, die ihn böse anfunkelten und er sah unter braunen Locken braune Augen, die ihn nachdenklich und doch etwas amüsiert anschauten.

Dann richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf die unordentlichen, schwarzen Haare und auf diese unglaublichen grünen Augen.

I know everything changes

for the cities and faces  
but I know how I feel about you

Er erinnerte sich an die letzen Tage, den Grund, warum Blaise ihn hierher geschleppt hatte, wie er sich vorher jeden Abend ziemlich betrunken hatte und warum zum Teufel er diese Ablenkung gebraucht hatte... Er dachte daran, dass er jetzt vielleicht eine Chance hätte, vielleicht seine einzige Chance... also sang er weiter und schaute Harry direkt an.

Can we bring yesterday back around  
cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now

Er dachte an ihren ersten Kuss, vor sechs Monaten auf dem Quidditchfeld. Wie wunderbar sanft seine weichen Lippen waren, wie sie erst etwas schüchtern, dann immer leidenschaftlicher wurden.

Er dachte an ihren letzen Kuss, vorige Woche, auf dem Astronomieturm. Wie glücklich er war, weil dieser wunderschöne Junge ihm gehörte, nur ihn küsste. Wie leidenschaftlich dieser Kuss von Anfang an war... wie zärtlich er wurde...

Seine Stimme wurde fester, aber auch bittender als er weitersang.

All that it takes one more chance  
Don't let our kiss be our last  
give me tonight and I'll sure you

Er lächelte leicht als er an ihren ersten Sex dachte… die Unsicherheit, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der … diese Wärme und das Gefühl des … er wusste damals nicht wie er es hätte beschreiben sollen. Jetzt wusste er es.... dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der Nähe und das Gefühl des Geborgenseins.

Er dachte an alle folgende Male. Wie er sich immer mehr, immer schneller auf Harry hatte einlassen können. Wie er sich hatte komplett fallen lassen können. Wie glücklich ihn dieses Gefühl gemacht hatte, wie nur Harry ihm dieses Gefühl geben konnte, wie glücklich Harry ihn gemacht hatte.

Er sah, dass Harry ähnliches dachte, er kannte dieses Gesicht zu gut, in diesen Augen konnte er lesen wie in einem Buch.

I know everything changes

_I don't care where it takes us  
cause I know how i feel about you_

Er dachte an ihre Gespräche, wie sie manchmal ohne es zu merken bis zum Morgengrauen aufgeblieben waren und über alle möglichen Themen geredet hatten. Wie sie gemeinsam gelacht und sich gefreut hatten, wie sie sich ihre kleinen und auch großen Geheimnisse anvertraut hatten, wie die Tränen Harrys Gesicht entlang gelaufen waren, als die Sprache auf seinen Paten, seine Eltern und seine „bestandene Aufgabe" der Rettung der Zauberwelt kamen und wie Draco ihm versichert hatte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er hatte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen gestrichen und aus den Augen geküsst, er hatte Harry in den Arm genommen und ihn einfach festgehalten ...

Can we bring yesterday back around  
cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now

Er erinnerte sich daran wie seine Tränen sein Gesicht entlang gelaufen waren als er von seiner Aufgabe als Spion erzählte, wie er versucht hatte sich vor den verrückten Forderungen von Voldemort fernzuhalten, wie er Hannah Abbot und Zacherias Smith nicht hatte retten können, wie er seinen Vater nach Azkaban bringen musste und bei der Verhandlung gegen ihn ausgesagt hatte.

Er erinnerte daran, wie Harry ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, wie er sanft Harrys Lippen auf seinen Wangen waren und wie Harry ihm versichert hatte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, dass alles gut war!

Er sah in Harrys Augen und sang weiter, um endlich das zu sagen, was er sonst nicht konnte.

Not a day passed me by  
not a day passed me by  
when I don't think about you…  
and there's no moving on  
cause I know you're the one  
and I can't be without you…

Er dachte an die Worte, die Harry nach ihrem letzten Kuss gegen seine Lippen geflüstert hatte und wie er Panik gekriegt hatte, wie böse er wurde, weil er selbst es nicht sagen konnte, wie er seinen Ärger an Harry ausgelassen hatte... wie wütend Harry wurde, weil er es nicht sagen konnte obwohl er doch wusste, dass er es auch fühlt, dass er es auch wolle... wie sie sich gestritten hatten und wie er gelogen hatte...

„Jetzt lüge ich nicht", dachte er. „Bitte, bitte sieh das!". Er hielt Harrys Blick und versuchte auch darüber das zu sagen, was er nicht aussprechen konnte.

Can we bring yesterday back around  
cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now

Er erinnerte sich an die darauf folgenden Stunden, wie er ruhelos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen war, wie er es Harry sagen wollte, wie er bereute, wie er litt, wenn er an diesen verletzen, traurigen, enttäuschten Ausdruck in diesen unglaublich grünen Augen dachte...

Er erinnerte sich an den Morgen in der großen Halle, beim Frühstück, als er mit Harry reden wollte, sich entschuldigen wollte, irgendetwas sagen wollte... und Ron und Hermione Harry abgeschirmt hatten und wie Neville und Ginny Harry wegzogen hatten und wie Harry das alles mit sich hatte geschehen lassen.

Er sah Harry weiterhin an, flehte, bat, versuchte zu sagen, was er nicht sagen konnte.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now_

Er dachte an die Tage danach, wie er gelitten hatte, wie unglücklich er war, wie weh es ihm getan hatte, Harry so leiden zu sehen und wie Harry ihn immer mit dieser Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit, aber manchmal auch mit dieser Hoffnung und dieser … diesem anderen Gefühl angesehen hatte.

Er dachte daran, wie er es noch nicht einmal jetzt denken konnte, noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst aussprechen konnte....

Er dachte an Harrys Worte, die er ihm zum Abschied vor den Weihnachtsferien im Zug zugeflüstert hatte:

„Irgendwann bist du so weit. Ich weiß, dass du es fühlst, ich weiß, dass du es willst. Ich warte... ich hoffe bloß, du wartest nicht zu lang."

_But I know how I feel about you now  
but I know how I feel about you now_

Er dachte an die Worte, die er nicht in der Lage war auszusprechen, die Harry gesagt hatte, die er sagen wollte...

„Ich liebe dich!"

Der Ausdruck in den so unglaublich grünen Augen veränderte sich, wurde warm, freudig, glücklich, liebevoll....

„Wurde aber auch Zeit!"

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ein Ausdruck tiefer Zufriedenheit spiegelte sich in den Augen seines Geliebten wieder. Er beugte sich vor, zog Harry an der Taille zu sich und küsste ihn.

O_o_O_o_O Ende O_o_O_o_O


End file.
